


Mr.Stark可以讓我聞你嗎？

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: 時間線忽略復聯三、四PP 17歲　青少年煩惱





	1. Chapter 1

Peter有個煩惱。  
這必須從星期五在twitter突然攀升的熱搜話題說起。

最近在Twitter上傳起有關Avengers身上的味道的討論，甚至有人做出香味比較的量表圖。  
Flash在餐廳裡拿著手機和其他人討論「蜘蛛俠怎麼可能是在臭的那一邊……」這種內容。  
Ned用手肘捅了一下Peter，用嘴型一個一個字念著「spiderman」。  
Peter原本想當作沒有聽見Flash他們的討論，聽見一個討厭自己的人稱讚自己的另一個身分有多香這話題，尷尬的他直想把頭塞進午餐裡。  
實在是Ned快把手肘捅進他的肚子裡，Peter只好開口。  
「Dude，他們討論的是蜘蛛人，不是Peter Parker」  
Peter抓上Ned的手放到桌上，其中加大的力氣試圖暗示Ned停止繼續把手肘頂到他的身上，沒看到他三明治裡的酸黃瓜都掉光了嗎？  
「不過你看Flash都快把蜘蛛人捧得…」Peter在Ned開口的瞬間，一手抓上Ned的午餐堵住Ned接下來的話。  
Peter隱約瞥見Flash為他或者說蜘蛛人爭辯的樣子，唯一慶幸的是沒有來問他有沒有聞過蜘蛛人的味道。  
「Ned，我們能不能停止討論有關我或『我』的體味的事了。」  
嚥下Peter遞上來的水，Ned在Peter不友善的眼神下說起了其他話題。「行，晚上要不要來我家把拼死星，可以跟May說睡我家，趁這個週末拼完。」  
「Well…」  
「實習？」Ned小聲地說。  
「Mr.Stark說了週末要去他那邊調整一下，應該是給戰衣做一些更新。」  
Peter心裡其實挺興奮的，他已經有好幾個星期沒有見到Mr.Stark了，加上每天傳過去的訊息也沒有收到回訊，這次還是Mr.Stark親自打電話讓他過去。  
只是想到他已經很久沒有跟Ned一起出去了，雖然他們實際上也沒有真的出門上哪去，Peter臉上的笑容變成苦瓜。  
「Dude,你這表情不像去STARK Introduction，反而像去前女友的婚禮。」，Ned伸出拳，「我可是蜘蛛人背後的男人，你就看我一個人拼完死星吧！」  
Peter笑了出來，伸拳跟Ned的碰了下。  
「別想，那會是我們倆一起拼好的。」

 

紐約的好鄰居蜘蛛人坐在大廈上，拉起一半面罩吃下好心小姐給的麵包，想起中午的事情，忍不住問起Karen。  
「嘿，Karen能幫我查查twitter的熱門關鍵字嗎？」  
「我想你想知道的是Avengers體香排行對吧？」  
Peter面罩下的臉上浮起幾分被揭穿的尷尬，還有熱氣。  
「對…幫我挑幾個比較多人的討論串出來就好了。」  
還好善解人意的Suit lady沒有再多問甚麼「需要幫您特別標示Mr.Stark的部分嗎？」這種問題。  
Peter空出一隻手翻閱討論，Mr.Stark果然連香味都能在香的那一頭的極端值上，點開討論串，底下的討論大多是都認為Mr.Stark會隨時擦上STARK牌的男仕香水，從之前他還是花花公子時的風評，能夠在情場上得意當然不只因為STARK的財富，還有Mr.Stark本身的樣貌也屬上等，至少在Peter眼裡是。  
Peter並不意外看到這些答案，甚至他還有看到Mr.Stark的體香就是香的這種言論。  
仔細回想他跟Mr.Stark的接觸，除了很久以前那個被他誤認成擁抱的…單方面擁抱。他當下連尷尬的顧不上了，哪裡還記得甚麼味道，不過印象中好像味道不差？  
下次要是有機會，他或許可以靠近一點聞…  
「Peter我偵測到你的心跳跟腎上腺都有上升的狀況，需要幫你開啟降溫嗎？」  
「不用，我休息一下就好。Keran這件事不用紀錄在戰衣裡。」  
「了解。」  
他在想些甚麼啊？  
最後一口麵包丟到嘴裡，Peter向後躺倒開始找起有關自己的討論。  
抱歉啦紐約，今天的蜘蛛人要休假了。  
『依照我的推論蜘蛛人應該還只是中學生，想到我家的中學生，那個味…蜘蛛人應該也好不到哪吧？』  
第一條就是說他的味刺鼻的評論，這還是愛心跟轉傳數最高的評論。  
怎麼可能，他的味有很重嗎？  
下意識抬起手，鼻子靠著自己的手臂吸了兩口，不過隔著戰衣他甚麼也沒聞到。  
他想起Flash提到的量表圖，讓Karen再把量表圖叫出來。  
「Karen，幫我找找Avengers香味相關的量表圖。」  
「Peter，我覺得你不會想看到這張圖。」  
量表圖上，最左邊是香的最右邊是臭的。而他跟Mr.Stark的距離，這張量表圖有多長，他們就隔多遠。  
正好就是在兩個極端上。  
而且浩克的排名竟然名列前矛，理由是相信會有專人會幫他洗香香的。  
連浩克都比蜘蛛人還要香。  
比Peter Parker還香。  
「Peter，距離跟Mr.Stark約定的時間還剩半小時，需要幫你規劃前往復仇者大廈路線嗎？」  
Peter拉下面罩，向後仰借力跳躍站起來，拎上他當上蜘蛛人後不知道第幾個新背包，現在他可沒時間思考味道的問題了。  
「Karen今天讓好鄰居來帶你走新路線吧！」

半空中，Peter問了身上的suit lady  
「Karen你覺得我回家洗個澡再過去來得及嗎？」  
「Peter，相信Boss不會介意你的味道，尤其在你沒有你認為的味道的狀況下。還有再不轉向，你將會在五秒內撞上前面的大廈。」  
Peter左手立刻射出了蛛絲，在空中做出了漂亮的急轉彎。  
「Okay，你總是對的。」

Peter趴在復仇者大廈的窗戶上，在玻璃窗上敲了兩聲，等了一會旁邊的玻璃窗子開了一個他能進去的大小。  
「Hey Friday.」  
「Hi Peter還有Karen， Boss正在實驗室等你。」  
Peter向Friday說了句謝了，往實驗室的方向走去。  
要是平常的Peter老早就把頭上的面罩脫下來，隔著面罩呼吸不比直接呼吸道外面的空氣，不過只要想到他比浩克還要臭的可能性，他還是穿著戰衣過去好了。  
Tony穿著黑色的工字背心，對空中投放著Peter看不明白的零件比劃著。掃過安全鎖，Peter一進實驗室Tony就看到他了。  
「喔！kid你來了，怎麼還穿著戰衣，算了這樣更好。」  
Tony走上前來，推著Peter站到了剛才投影的位子上，讓Friday收起原本投影的畫面，取而代之的是一整排的儀器。  
Peter被突然的大陣仗嚇到，這跟他原本以為的調整不太一樣。  
「好了，Pete現在對這些儀器用你最大極限的力量。」  
「全力？」  
Tony對於他的疑問讓小笨手把儀器推向Peter，示意他隨時可以開始。  
青少年不算大的兩隻手相互摩擦，Tony退到一旁指示Friday，隨即看向他抬手讓他開始，Peter便朝最靠近的儀器用盡全力揮出拳。  
Tony吹了聲口哨，挑起的眉頭可見他不錯心情。  
「不錯，這力量快跟上隊長了。」  
Peter聽見Tony的稱讚，面罩上的眼睛都瞇了起來，但提到隊長他就想起那張體味量表。  
連曾經在軍營裡打滾隊長都比他香，比他還靠近Mr.Stark。  
想到就氣不打一處來，後面的測試幾乎可以說是超長發揮，直到Tony說了OK他才意識到已經把項目都做完了。  
「Friday記得把這些數據上傳。」  
Tony張開手走向Peter，好像是要給他做一個肢體上的鼓勵。  
誰知道Tony靠近一步，Peter就向後退一步。  
兩個人隔著一排儀器的距離，玩著你進我退的老遊戲。  
直到Peter已經貼到牆上，甚至有開始爬上天花板跡象，Tony眨了他那雙焦糖色的雙眼，想給他拍拍肩膀的手還在落空中。  
「Kid，有必要離我這麼遠嗎？」  
Peter很想說出口他也不想離他這麼遠，但是怕他自己聞不出來的味道薰到Mr.Stark，這聽起來實在是太…太遜了。  
在實驗室裡被剛運動完的Spiderman給薰到暈倒的Ironman，Peter不敢想像他抱著Mr.Stark找人求助的畫面。  
「Mr.Stark如果沒有甚麼事，我先去給May傳封訊息，我還沒跟她說這週末我會在這裡。」沒等Tony回覆，Peter往門口噴出蛛絲，人直接在門口落地，頭也不回的落跑離開。  
Tony拿他沒辦法，放下雙手只當這是青少年突如其來的怪癖。  
「看來我們的小蜘蛛變害羞了。」  
「Boss，Peter本來就是個敏感的孩子，不過今天的確比較不一樣。」  
Tony斜倚在桌沿上，讓Friday叫出今天Karen的監控紀錄。  
「保護隱私權…」  
「Bad girl，我們這是關心睡衣寶寶。」  
解開他自己設置的保護隱私權，Tony打開了Karen今天的監控紀錄。

 

Peter從實驗室出來後，一路盪到大廈外面，爬到了大廈上的A字上，這時的他已經摘下頭套，身上還是穿著緊身衣，少了面罩的臉上充滿興奮的薄汗。   
Oh god！！！  
剛才Mr.Stark是想給他一個擁抱之類的嗎？不是他自以為的那種，而是Mr.Stak真的有意思的那種。他居然就這樣離開了！Mr.Stark會不會以為他很抗拒跟他的肢體接觸，甚至用蜘蛛絲直接跑出來。  
他應該回去跟Mr.Stark說『來，Mr.Stark我已經準備好再來一次了。』嗎？ 不，這要求太怪異也太無禮。  
Peter搖搖頭，他第一個否決這個方案。 

Oh god…  
錯過這次，他還有下次嗎？   
Peter就在夜晚的紐約高空中，為自己的腦內思考急得一蹦一蹦的跳，要不是復仇者大廈的高處周圍沒有記者能駐守在這種位置上，大概明天頭條就是『驚見蜘蛛人公然拆毀復仇者大廈』。   
直到Karen提醒他已經11點，再不回去他的臥室，Peter會被Tony派出來的Makr47用讓睡衣寶寶早點睡的名義提回去臥室，他這才意識過來他已經在外面吹著冷風跳了三個小時。   
躺到床上，Peter整晚都闔不上眼。  
即使躺在STARK提供的高級床墊上，Peter只要一閉上眼就會想起他在Mr.Stark舉起雙手要給他一個真實的擁抱時逃離的樣子。Peter已經從不確定變成認定那就是一個擁抱。  
Mr.Stark會不會以為自己很排斥他，他應該回去跟Mr.Stark解釋他為甚麼離開嗎？不不不，他已經在前面幾個小時否決這個方案好幾次了。  
然後Peter就會睜開眼，走去浴室沖一回澡，再回到床鋪上閉上眼睛嘗試睡著。 

 

隔天早上，難得在大廈裡吃早餐的Natasha很幸運地獲得一隻長了黑眼圈的蜘蛛俠。  
Nat其實挺喜歡這個話很多的男孩，他跟Avengers裡其他人不一樣，他還擁有對大部分人的熱情、善良以及跟他們不同的生氣。  
Natasha沒有驚擾到那隻很明顯精神不在這的小蜘蛛，轉過身走進廚房為自己泡了一杯美式。等她拿到了冒著熱氣的咖啡，便直接坐到了Peter 的對面，展開Nat式的笑容。  
「Morning spidey.」

 

「Mo…Morning!」 Peter被突然出現的紅髮特務嚇了一跳，Natasha的紅髮披在肩上，身上穿著平常Peter沒見過的居家服，一時之間不知道該站還坐，立刻從原本頹廢的姿勢變成坐正的樣子。Peter很少跟Natasha相處，平常那種點頭不算，至少這種兩個人單獨在早上一起喝咖啡的情況，那是想也沒想過。  
Peter說完了那句Morning就沒再開口了，換作平常他應該就會開口問Natasha一堆有關Avengers、她的格鬥技巧是怎麼練的，他能不能跟她還有cap一起訓練，或打聽Mr.Stark的小癖好…諸如此類的話題。  
但是現在的他，完全沒有開口的興致。  
「在煩惱甚麼？女朋友？」Nat撩起一束頭髮勾到耳後，少見的用靠在椅背上這種放鬆的姿態跟Peter閒話家常。  
Peter搖搖頭，抓了抓臉頰靦腆的乾笑幾聲。  
「沒有人會喜歡像我這種…宅男？」  
Nat擺出認真評鑑的作勢，碧綠色的雙眼對著Peter上下打量，直到Peter覺得背上的冷汗多到等一下要再回去沖今天的第20次澡的時候，Nat收回了視線，帶著嚴肅的表情開口。  
「Well…我想你是一個可愛的男孩，Peter。」  
Peter明顯鬆了一口氣的表現逗樂了Nat，低頭啜飲一口咖啡，Nat。  
「看在跟可愛的男孩有一場早晨約會的份上，我可以回答你一個問題，完全保密的那種。」  
Peter思考了大概5分鐘，Nat就坐在位置上，面帶微笑地等他開口，最後Peter決定問他現在最在意的問題。  
「嗯…Natasha，妳跟Banner博士很熟對吧？」  
「Bruce？算是吧，我以為你會問Tony的事。」  
Peter想，他平常對Mr.Stark的好感有那麼明顯嗎？怎麼連Natasha都這樣問。  
「那妳知道…浩克聞起來的味道如何嗎？」  
Nat聽到這個問題，沒忍住地笑了。  
「Peter我能知道你怎麼會想知道浩克聞起來如何？」  
直腸子Peter不想拐太多彎問Nat，就把twitter上的Avengers體味量表的事到來跟Tony做測試，除了昨晚他逃離Mr.Stark擁抱的事之外，其餘的都跟Nat說了一遍。  
Nat的腦筋轉了一下，大概就想到問題的癥結在哪了。  
「我可以幫你解答，不過我要重新說一次，你真的是個可愛的男孩Peter。」

 

Tony今天一整天都沒有碰到Peter，他們明明在同一層樓，他卻完全沒有看見他。  
走到練習場，Tony看見Nat跟Steve正在訓練，Nat剛好跟Steve準備休息個10 分鐘再繼續上場，Tony也沒在這邊看到那個讓他找一整天的小蜘蛛。  
「Hey！Nat Cap你們有見到Peter嗎？」Tony向他們走近，  
Steve跟他打了聲招呼，拿著毛巾擦拭額上的汗水表示今天都沒看到Peter。Tony轉而看向Nat，等她的回答。  
「別這麼看我，我也不知道Spidey在哪，不過我知道可以找到他的方法。」  
Tony讓她把話說清楚，天知道這個週末他早就為了Peter空了下來，要討論戰衣的主角不在現場，他一個人也無法唱獨角戲。  
「Tony，你想解決這個問題，何不讓Friday找我們的Spidey去實驗室跟你談談呢？」  
Nat眨眨眼，笑容裡帶著促狹。  
「相信我，你找到他就可以解決了。」

 

Peter接到來自Friday的通知，讓他晚上一定要去實驗室見Tony，要不然他就會在戰衣上加上我是睡衣寶寶這種破壞STARK美感的句子。  
逼不得已的狀況下，Peter只能在去實驗室前再洗一次澡。  
就跟昨天一樣，Mr.Stark就在實驗室裡等他。  
不過今天空中沒有投射任何東西，也沒有新的儀器等他，就只有來回踱步的Tony在裡面等著他。  
「Peter，Boss讓我通知你，他已經知道你站在轉角那邊很久了。」走廊上突然冒出Friday的聲音，Peter見實驗室的門打開，只能硬頭皮走進去。  
「Kid，你沒忘記我邀請你週末來這裡的目的吧？」  
「我很抱歉…」Peter的頭從近來開始就低著，現在更是低的不能再低。  
Tony看Peter態度良好，決定揭過這件事，反正本來就沒有很在意，開始跟他講起其他事情。  
「既然那麼好奇我身上的味道，不自己來聞看看嗎？Spiderman?」 Tony就站在那，張開雙手等著他的靠近。  
Peter不敢相信的抬起頭，Mr.Stark肯定又看了監控紀錄才會發現他不對勁的地方，但是Mr.Stark竟然還願意邀請他完成昨天的擁抱，他又不確定這是不是他做的夢。有鑑於他已經失眠了一整夜，他在路上突然睡著也是有可能的。   
Mr.Stark逐漸向他走近，Peter的心跳隨著他們縮減的距離逐漸升高，當Mr.Stark距離他只有5公尺的時候，Peter發現自己無法思考了。  
Mr.Stark就站在那裡，眼睛裡只有Peter Parker的存在，不是Spiderman，只是那個會在喜歡的人面前卻步的男孩。   
「剩下的路只能你自己走了，kid。」  
Peter不大喜歡聽的這種話，依照他看過的電影，說這種話的人通常都沒什麼好下場。Mr.Stark不會那些人一樣。  
Peter向Tony走去，一步兩步直到必須停下來，抬頭看Tony的距離。  
他就呆呆的站在那裡，看著他的Mr.Stark。  
Tony像是看不慣蜘蛛寶寶這種表情，他們兩個人站在實驗室裡對望的時間，已經超出他原本預期的時間。  
「你不覺得你欠我一個…」  
下一秒Peter主動上前，張開雙臂把自己埋入Tony的懷裡。  
Tony沒想到Peter一把將他抱住，他原本打算的只有一個男人間的拍肩，再打趣他竟然會在意網路上隨意猜測他們這種事，不過看到Peter緊閉著雙眼，臉色漲紅一副已經用完一年份勇氣的模樣，Tony也沒有推開他，就當作來自Tony爸爸給的一點關心好了。  
Tony身上的味道不是他想像的古龍水或做裝備帶來的金屬味，反而是一種清新的味道，就像是鮮花、小雛菊之類的味道，Peter捨不得呼出任何一口氣。  
他錯了，他一定要回去給那則寫Mr.Stark自帶體香的留言點愛心。   
「Hey kid，不說點甚麼嗎？像是Mr.Stark我真為你傾倒，我會接受的。」  
Peter捨不得呼出任何一口氣，他怕呼出來同時就會夢醒。  
「你就不應該相信那個見鬼的體味量表圖，你的味道真是好極了。」Tony圈著Peter的手臂一邊收緊，一邊在他的頰邊呼吸。  
「Mr.Stark…」  
也許是氣氛的渲染，又或者Peter早已經有這種想法。  
Peter的滿心都充盈著屬於Tony的小雛菊香味。  
向後退開一步，雙手搭上Tony的肩上，對上他那雙不敢直視的眼睛，看見了Tony眼裡的自己，還有其中的自己眼裡的Tony。  
閉上眼，便將自己的唇印上了他的。

我可以吻你嗎？Mr.Stark.


	2. Mr.Stark可以讓我吻你嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.  
> Definitely no.

Tony一生中有過無數次的吻，母親的、情人的還有那些月刊上的名模們的。  
他自認在親吻這方面可以說是優等的層級。  
當Peter從他的懷裡退出來盯著他瞧的時候，Tony開始有了不好的預感。  
下一秒，這小鬼閉上眼就直接朝他吻了上來，不過就是把他的唇貼上他的唇，純的跟幼稚園小孩一樣，他自己第一個這樣吻…應該十幾歲的時候就很少了吧？他老早就沒有這麼不帶情慾的吻了。  
連親吻都還是憋著氣的，可以想見Pete一定沒有過成人的熱吻，但是他也沒有要指導這方面的慾望，這逾越了他們之間的界線。  
Tony等著Peter甚麼時候結束這個吻，雖然他可以立刻叫來Mark50把這個有20幾噸力量的小怪物拉開，他自己好像也捨不得這孩子難過。終於眼前的Peter睜開眼，對他眨著無辜的小狗眼睛。  
Shit!他甚麼時候會用這種招數了。  
「Mr.Stark,I…」  
Tony截斷他的話，這種表情他見多了，在繼續說下去對他們倆的關係都不好。  
「噓，你該回去睡了，我會把這個當作你的謝禮。」  
「But…」  
Tony直接對Peter下了逐客令，並且跟他說明天記得去訓練場鍛鍊，實驗室這邊就不用他來了。  
Peter張口還想說點甚麼，Tony熟知這個話多的小孩在這種狀況下肯定想說些話，但是被他這種拒絕後反而說不出甚麼，這是屬於成年人的狡猾，用談判技巧對付一個未成年的小孩。  
最終Peter離開前只說了句。  
「晚安，Mr.Stark…還有你的味道，比我想得更好。」

 

睡夢中，Tony又陷入了夢境，這次他不是又進入那個成為好幾年噩夢的PTSD當中，夢裡是一片黑暗跟他當時闖進黑洞一樣，但這次等他的不是Jarvis的警告聲，他聞到了陽光的味道，就是一種說不上來清新的味道，比起其他濃到令他打噴嚏的女性香水，他對這個味道可以說是深深著迷，溫暖的味道可以讓他安心。  
場景突然轉到了實驗室，離他只有一個手掌遠的Peter站在他的面前，紅著臉開口「Mr.Stark I…」。  
Shit！他怎麼又夢到那隻未成年蜘蛛。  
Tony坐起身，皺著眉頭在床上揉著自己的太陽穴，距離那天已經過了一個月，他已經快要被夢境給搞瘋了，之前是PTSD，現在是未成年男孩。Tony懷疑自己是不是在遭受他曾經做過的糊塗事的報應。  
拖著疲憊的身體去洗漱，Tony看著鏡子中的自己，還是一樣迷人，只是眼眶邊的皺褶變得更深了一點。  
「Friday,有沒有Peter的訊息？」  
「沒有來自Peter的信件或語音Boss， Peter已經有一個月沒有給您發訊息了。」  
是不是他話說得重了點？不，這樣做對那個孩子才是對的。  
「Friday幫我多找幾本排行榜上親子溝通的資料。」  
「OK Boss.需要另外幫您傳訊息給Peter，邀請他來參加試穿您幫他做的小裝備嗎？」  
「Stop！我沒有說要見Peter，看來你等不及去MIT就職了Friday。」  
「您或許可以邀請他吃份晚餐，順便跟他說你對他感到很抱歉。」Friday無視Tony的威脅，繼續給Tony她的意見。  
「Mute！甚麼時候連AI都關心我的交友狀況了。」  
在Peter沒有來的這個月裡，Tony每隔幾天就會看到桌上突然多出來的起司漢堡，或被貼上少吃一點但依舊是一盒滿滿的甜甜圈，問Pepper是不是她順手帶來的，Pepper卻表示「我沒有追求你的愛好，Tony。」，從一開始想要找出是誰，但是能進到實驗室的能力還只為了給他送東西，直接問Friday對他而言有些無聊，現在他甚至有些期待明天進實驗室會看到甚麼。  
推開實驗室的門，桌上果然又出現了一盒新的東西，不過今天旁邊還多了一束花。  
Wow看來是個追求者。  
Tony拿起用一條緞帶豎起的小雛菊，發現旁邊還有一張卡片，Tony挑起眉打開卡片看這個神秘人能說些甚麼。  
一打開卡片，Tony就後悔沒問Friday每天送東西的人是誰了。  
之前的小紙條還沒看出來，現在一小段文章的幅度，他知道寫這張卡片的人是誰了，怪不得能忍著一個月都不發訊息，原來早就買通他的AI了。Tony無奈的笑出聲，他怎麼就沒想到青少年才有這種精力送東西給他。  
他早就知道了，只是他也不想阻止。  
卡片上寫著『Mr.Stark，我很抱歉上次的事情，希望您喜歡我送給您的…補品。不祈求您可以原諒我，希望您可以記得我的真心。  
喜歡Tony Stark的Peter Parker.』  
「Fuck！他還是說出來了！」  
Tony這個月的髒字全部都獻給了Peter，他顧不上language，Peter實在是太出乎他的意料了，現在看親子溝通已經來不及了，他現在只想去打那隻睡衣寶寶的屁股，讓他知道這種感情是不被允許的。  
Tony受不了不斷夢見Peter對他說那些話的樣子，他決定直接找Peter斷絕他對自己的喜歡，也停止自己對一個未成年的幻想，他的年紀都可以當他的爸爸了。  
「Friday今晚Peter夜巡的時候提醒我，我要去給我的睡衣寶寶上一點課。」

 

今晚皇后區的天空出現一條流星，應該說是鋼鐵人的身影。  
Tony看到坐在湖邊的蜘蛛俠，全身溼透的他，一頭捲髮都垂了下來，看來蜘蛛俠今晚並不好過。  
在他見到Peter的第一眼，他就心軟了。  
該死的，他不應該心軟。  
「睡衣寶寶，你不好好上課，改作外送員整天往復仇者大廈送東西了啊！」  
Peter轉過頭看向他，Tony一個月沒看見Peter，發現他好像高了一點。  
「Mr.Stark我只是想對你好一點…」Peter  
Tony聽不進去Peter說出的解釋，他只想讓這個未成年停止對他的喜歡。  
Tony走出鐵甲逐步靠近Peter，這次和上次不一樣，他伸出手拉住Peter的肩膀，將Peter拉向自己，吻上那張一直說話的嘴，Tony不用撬開Peter唇，Peter早已經因為驚訝的張開了嘴。  
Shit!!!他一定是瘋了才會吻他這年輕人的味道該死的香甜，比他夢裡的還要令他悸動，Tony放棄原本的目的，勾起不知道怎麼動作的舌頭，把溼透的蜘蛛俠摟向自己，Tony看著Peter不可置信而睜大的雙眼，他生澀的反應，在Tony的眼裡只覺得可愛。  
Shit!不知道他今晚第幾次說出這句話，Peter的所有反應都令他感到愉悅，他不在意身上的西裝被弄濕，他只想要汲取Peter身上令他安心的味道，Tony閉上眼加深了這個吻。  
放過已經喘不過氣的Peter，Tony不忘嘲諷一下已經靈魂出竅的Peter，「接吻記得閉上眼睛，還有呼吸，你的技巧真的是爛透了。」  
「What?Mr.Stark這…這是…」

Tony的額頭輕靠上男孩的，說出了Peter最想聽見的話。  
「如果這是你想要的，很高興你成功了Kid。」  
「I’m yours.」


End file.
